Some businesses, particularly banks, are often faced with a large amount of coin currency at the end of a business day, week or month which must be organized, counted and recorded. To hand count and record large amounts of coins of mixed denomimations requires diligent care and effort and demands much manpower time that might otherwise be available for more profitable and less tedious activity. To make counting of coins less laborious, machines have been developed which automatically sort by denomination a mixed group of coins.
It is desirable that such machines be able to sort coins without requiring constant monitoring. Typically coins are sorted into receptacles. Improved sorting efficiency results if the receptacles can be filled to a predetermined number of coins and then removed from the sorter apparatus. Otherwise, the user of the sorter apparatus must recount the sorted coins in order to determine the total number of coins held in the receptacle.